Thunderstorm cuddling
by Pidazz
Summary: Harry and Paige- both exhausted. Paige has the lovey dovey idea to cuddle with Harry to attempt to fall asleep.


Another day went by of absolutely nothing. Robin and Manny were out, Robin working and Manny attending school. The only people home were Tony, Paige, Harry and Colin. Usually Harry would be sitting on the couch that he called home, but today he couldn't find anything to watch with most of the channels being cut out due to the terrifying storm. He sighed and sat up from him bed, there was nothing to do, and so what was better than to sleep the day off? Only, he couldn't quite sleep tonight due to the loud thunder storm outside and the picture of Paige's singing/humming that could be heard clearly from the next room. He rubbed the temples of his head and stud up, opening the door and walking lazily to Paige's art room- which was beside his own bedroom.

He themed the door knob hesitantly, was it really a good idea to tell the lady to cut the singing? After all, she was the girl that tortured and killed him multiple times- which he didn't really find enjoyable. Harry let a shaky breath escape his mouth before turning the knob of the door.

The man stuck his head through the large gap in the door, "Err... Paige, could you-" he blinked when he saw the sight of Paige when she turned her head to look at him. The bags under here eyes were dark and heavy, with her multi coloured hair in a messy bun. Just by looking at her face, he could tell how tired she was.

Paige stopped humming and yawned, greeting Harry, "Hello dear~" Harry was a bit surprised of the amount of tiredness in her voice, a few seconds of silence passed before she spoke. "... Could I what, exactly?" She asked before she stopped scribbling on a blank piece of paper, turning all her attention to him. Despite his monotone voice, he was in fact quite worried about the woman. "It's fine... Er... I'll just be going, I guess..." He said, about to go before he heard her high pitched voice stop him.

"Wait!" Paige spoke in an outburst, before clearing her throat, "Wouldn't you like to stay?" She asked. Harry thought this over- if he stayed, not only was he going to be in a room filled with awkwardness, but he'd be with /Paige/ the girl who he's had a pretty big crush on ever since he met her. At least he wouldn't be bored all night again, but really, it's not like he had a choice if he wanted to leave or not. He opened the door fully before walking into the /very/ creative room and closing the door. He stood awkwardly in the corner, pretending to be interested in every small detail in the room, especially the half finished painting that was in the corner of the room.

Harry watched Paige draw at her desk, noticing that she was almost falling asleep. His eyes flickers from her drawing to her, interested in both of the things. Harry jumped back when Paige jumped in her seat with an 'Ah' escaping those quite wonderful lips, "Er.. Are you okay?" Harry asked with a hint of concern in his voice, showing more emotion than ever. Paige laughed, "Yeah, of course. Too bad Tony wouldn't let me cuddle with him... I would have been fast asleep by now." She whined, "Say, does cuddling help you sleep too?" Paige asked in curiosity, starting a conversation and maybe something more.

The question caused the man to blush excessively, "Um... Well, Er, I'm not too sure." He continued, tugging at the hem of his sleeves, "I never really cuddled with someone, so uh

, yeah.." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Paige stood up and faced Harry, "Is that so?! Then we should cuddle right? You do look tired and we could see if it works for you." Paige exclaimed, a toothy grin on her tired face.

Oh my.

The man's cheeks grew even redder, even so much more in the realization that he didn't have a choice. But the thing is- he actually wanted to cuddle with Paige. "I.. Um." Harry stuttered, looking down at his feet while his hands rubbed together nervously, Harry glanced down at the short woman and sighed before agreeing, "Er... S-sure..?"

She clapped her hands, a true sign of happiness and took Harry's hand into her own, leading the nervous out of her art room and to her bedroom. "Er.." Harry blinked before jerking his hand back from Paige's hand when they were in her room.. Alone. Paige jumped onto her bed and tugged off her socks that were making her pretty uncomfortable. Harry watched- unsure what to do as his cheeks were still tinted with blush.

"Come on there friend~" Paige said, slightly more stern and forceful then her normal high pitched voice. The demand made the man step forward, looking at his feet as he walked.

This was actually happening.

He sighed one last time and plopped down on the woman's bed and laid down beside her, his eyes closed as he could feel the woman staring at him. His long arms slithered behind the girl, wrapping his arms around her back awkwardly as they were quite far apart.

"Ah-!" Paige yelped once again as she heard the loud thunder strike outside. The girl cuddled up to Harry and dug her face in his chest, attempting to calm down, better yet, fall asleep. This action caused Harry's body to tense up lightly, never ever has he had a person- yet a girl lay next to him, cuddling. His long arms tightened around her, carful not to hurt Paige.

"Thank you." Paige muttered into the man's chest as she began to fall asleep slowly.

"Er..." Harry began to speak, attempting to take this night a tiny bit farther. "I um.." He started again, he breathed through his nose steadily- smelling some of Paige's hair which smelled /great/

"You?" Paige asked, hoping it was what she thought it would be.

"I um.. Er.. I- I love y-you?" He stammered, it came out more of a question.

"I love you too."

Did he hear that right? She actually liked him back. He really didn't expect that, due to himself having quite low self esteem and confidence.

Hell, he didn't even think he was attractive in any way. Hesitantly, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, waiting for the peaceful moment of sleep to take over him.


End file.
